


A Heart That is Strong and True

by LizLoves1997



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Lego Friends (Lego Media)
Genre: Lego Friends x Kingdom Hearts, Mia tries to be like Sora, Mia's the Wielder and Olivia is the troubled girl, Olivia has issues, Other, Roleswap Sora-and-Riku, Three Princesses of Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLoves1997/pseuds/LizLoves1997
Summary: They say that only a strong and true heart shall win the Keyblade. Well, what if this was true? What if the Keyblade and Ansem chose a world called Heartlake City rather than Destiny Island? What would happen if the legendary weapon came to be wielded by an animal lover known as Mia and what if the Seeker of Darkness manipulated a scientific genius known as Olivia?





	1. Prologue: Hearted Depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!

Prologue: Hearted Depths. 

_“Recently… my dreams have been rather weird… I’ve always wondered… are the real… or not?”_

**(Unknown P.O.V.)**

One word could describe the situation that I was in right now – falling. And to think it started out so well… my friends and I were hanging out by the beach when suddenly things began to get worse:

Everyone began to disappear except for me and Olivia who found herself standing in the ocean with a smile on her face and asking me to take her hand. I ran up to check and see if she was okay but the waves crashed on both of us. Soon, I was falling through the darkness like there was no tomorrow.

It seemed like a never-ending fall until my body rose up and I landed gently on a strange platform of some kind – the weird thing was that I was still breathing. Looking down, I immediately saw my own reflection:

My long dark red hair was tied up into a ponytail while my light brown eyes were currently staring at where exactly I was. Instead of my pajama, I wore my usual outfit: a medium blue halter top that was decorated with a big purple paw print and two purple butterflies, lime jeans also decorated with purple butterflies and purple sandals.

At this very moment however – white birds flew into the air from beneath my feet and I noticed that I was standing on a crystal platform that depicted a young maiden with black hair and pale snow skin – from the looks of things she was sleeping with an apple that was bitten. Around her were seven young men and some animals. Gosh, I just love animals so much…

_“So much to do and so little time… can you take a step forward and face your destiny?”_

Since I didn’t know where to go, I decided to step forward and face my destiny like the mystery voice told me. Upon reaching the center, three pedestals arose from the ground.

_“Power sleeps within you…”_

A red shield was spawned on the first pedestal.

_“If you give it form…”_

On the second was a staff with a mouse head on top of it.

_“It will give you strength.”_

Lastly, a sword was summoned on the third and final one.

Taking a look at all of the weapons, the voice spoke once more. _“Choose carefully.”_

Hmmm… what should I choose… the sword… No, I’m not fighter… I love to resolve things peacefully. What about the staff… tried my luck at being a magician. Didn’t work… I guess the shield is the viable option. Plus, I like the fact that I can use it to protect myself and my friends… wherever they are.

Walking over and picking up the shield, the voice spoke once more:

_“Power of the Guardian – the shield to defend the people that are close to you. Strength to protect others. Do you accept this power?”_

With a smile, I gave a nod as the shield disappeared like magic! My eyes widened a little bit.

 _“Your path is set – what will you give in exchange?”_ I didn’t need to answer that one since it was obvious – the sword.

Once I picked it, the voice spoke yet again. _“Power of the Warrior – Invincible courage. Power of terrible destruction. Do you give up this power?”_

“Yes. I do.” Just like with the shield, it disappeared like magic.

 _“You have chosen the powers of the guardian and gave up the powers of the warrior. Do you accept the form you have chosen?”_ I gave a nod as the pedestals went back into the ground.

Before I could tell what was happening, the platform that I was standing on shattered yet again and I fell into the darkness. Soon, I landed and found myself on another glass platform which was colored dark blue with another maid that had blonde hair and beautiful ballroom dress. Around her was a castle with a carriage and people dancing.

I didn’t have time to explore as the shield magically reappeared in my hands.

_“You’ve gained the power to fight. Try swinging it.”_

Obeying the voice, I swung it into the air and noticed how easy that was.

_“You’ve got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others from any danger you may come across.”_

Protect myself? From what exactly…?

I’ve got my answer in the form of strange small shadows with yellow eyes crawling out of the ground – my eyes widened as I began to shake a little bit in fear.

_“At times, you may have to fight – keep your light burning strong.”_

Upon hearing those words, one of the creatures jumped up to attack but I swatted him away with my shield. Suddenly, my scared look was gone and it was replaced by an attacking position.

Another one jumped up but I swatted that one as well. Both shadows disintegrated into smoke as I stood victorious… that was close.

_“Watch out! Behind you!”_

I was startled by the voice speaking as a shadow managed to get onto my back. I attempted to shake it off as best I can. “Get off! G-get off!!!” It released itself from my halter top and it landed a few feet away but didn’t have a chance to attack me due to the fact that I swatted it away.

After taking care of the remaining shadows, a dark void opened up and covered the entire platform. Before I could even get away and get my barring, I was immediately sucked into it and plummeted onto a new platform:

It was pink with three silhouettes decorating it – there were hearts all over the platform. Getting up and looking around, I noticed a door in the middle – weird place to have a door. Maybe it’s the way out…

No such luck because when I walked over to it, it was closed completely. “Darn it… what I am going to do now?”

But just then, I heard a clicking noise from behind me… did… the door just opened by itself? How does that work…? Actually, never mind – no need to question the logic in this weird world of dreams…

I walked over and opened the door gently – as it turns out, a bright light blinded me completely. Nevertheless, I continued on forward and once everything died down… I found myself in a familiar park.

“This is… Heartlake City Park! How did I get here!?” I demanded with a yell before my eyes fell to 3 familiar faces – Stephanie, Andrea and Emma. But no sigh of Olivia…

_“Before you procced further – you must tell me about yourself. Otherwise, the door won’t open.”_

The first one that turned to look at me was Stephanie. “What is the one thing that is most important to you?”

An easy answer to that question. “Friendship.” I answered as Stephanie smiled gently. “Friendship really matters to you a lot, doesn’t it?”

“What do you want outta life?” Andrea asked next as I thought hard about what I wanted – my biggest goal was to become a vet and take care of all the animals in the world.

After a few seconds, I decided to answer the question. “More than anything, I want to accomplish my goal of being a vet.”

“Accomplish your goal, huh?” Andrea asked with a grin.

“Lastly, what is your biggest fear?” Emma spoke next.

That was an easy one. “My biggest fear is seeing the people and animals that are close to me being hurt or worse… dead.”

“Seeing someone getting hurt or dead that is close to you is your biggest fear, huh?” Emma asked with a sad smile.

_“Friendship is important to you. You want to accomplish your ultimate goal and your biggest fear is seeing people that are close to you being hurt or dead. Your adventure will be a hard one but if you do a good job – things will end well in your favor.”_

“Sounds like a plan.” I stated with a smile before another light blinded me and I found myself on another glass platform which was colored red and depicted a maiden long blonde hair and a purple gown. She was holding a rose for some reason… there were also three small women surrounding her and thorns as well.

_“Be aware that the closer you get to the light, the more the darkness will try and draw you to its embrace.”_

I had no idea why the mysterious voice said that but I sensed someone or something behind me. Taking out my shield, I immediately turned around but was astonished to see someone I wasn’t expecting at all:

“Olivia! You’re okay! I can’t-” Wait… something was wrong with her.

Sure, it was definitely my friend with her brown wave hair and light nougat skin. Her attire was the same – a pink tank-top with flowers decorated on it, a purple skirt and light pink ballet flats. But something was definitely wrong with her…

Just then, she began to get engulfed in a dark purple aura as her lips twisted into a smirk. Raising her head, she opened her eyes very slowly as a gasped in shock – they weren’t orange anymore. Instead, they were now amberish-golden.

She pulled out her right hand and summoned a strange dark-like blade. Oh, dear… this is definitely not Olivia now.

_“Don’t be afraid… you hold the mightiest weapon of all… free your friend from the clutches of darkness. You can do it!”_

My first instinct upon hearing that was running away until I realized there was nowhere to run at all but then I cast away my fear and prepared myself with my shield. It seems like I have to save Olivia from herself! I can do this!

My possessed friend charged forward and I immediately blocked her attack with my shield. Swatting her away, I immediately ran and stroked her face before she was knocked back. Yet, she wasn’t done at all…

Getting up, she smirked once more before jumping up and descending into the ground. Wha- where did she go…?

Just then, I heard the ground rumbling as I looked down and saw that something was coming up – no doubt Olivia who-

At my worst luck, the shield disappeared from my hands as I yelled out in shock. “No! Not now!” Just then, Olivia descended underneath me and knocked me backwards.

I attempted to get up but it was no use… for some reason, Olivia did something to my body. I can’t move… like at all! Oh, and guess who showed up in front of my face – my darkness-possessed friend.

With a smirk, she conjured up a dark fireball in her hand and sent it straight inside my body. “AHHHHHH!!!” I immediately screamed due to the darkness inside spreading completely.

No… way… out… Someone… p-please… s-save me…

_“Don’t be afraid… you hold the mightiest weapon of all…”_

Before I closed my eyes, I took one last look at the possessed Olivia who was no doubt begging me to join her in the darkness.

Soon, my eyes closed and sleep engulfed me completely – the voice spoke up for what was possibly the last time:

_“Don’t forget… you are the one who will open the door.”_

**(Mia’s P.O.V. – Bedroom)**

I cracked my open as I sat up and gasped for air… where am I… looking around, I immediately noticed that I was back in my bedroom. “Oh… thank goodness…”

It was just a dream… but better to be sure… looking down through the cracks in my bed, I sighed in relief – no strange creatures or evil friends. That was close…

Laying back down, I closed my eyes to take a few more seconds of sleep… until the alarm started to beep. With a growl, I slammed my fist on top of it…

I would have gone to sleep once more if a yell didn’t interrupt my peace and quiet. “Mia! Wake up! Girl, wake up please!”

Stephanie, no doubt… darn it… guess I’m not gonna get some sleep it would seem. Well, no use is making her wait… she is my cousin after all.

Getting up, I stretched my arms and walked over to the small bed where my dog Jacky was sleeping. “Hey, boy…” I said with a smile as I leaned over to pet him without waking him up.

“Guess it’s gonna be another fun-loving day in Heartlake City… first things first – clothes.”

What I had no idea however… was that a huge storm of darkness was brewing on the horizon. Neither did my friends know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day in Heartlake City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!

Chapter 1: Ordinary Day in Heartlake City. 

After slipping on my usual halter top, lime jeans and purple sandals – I went down to check and see if my parents or any siblings had woken up. No such luck… well, no sense in waking them up. I assume they still want to sleep…

Hearing my stomach growling, I immediately took an apple from the fruit bowl and walked out the front door. Now then… where is Steph…

“Yo, Mia!” Ah, there she is – waving at me with her smile. I don’t want to admit it but I envy her a lot… so carefree yet somewhat bossy. But I didn’t mind… she was a good friend and family to me.

With a smile, I waved back and walked over to her. Her longish-straight blonde hair was getting blown by the wind whilst her light blue eyes reflected with the bright sky itself.

Her attire consisted of a white tank-top that was decorated pink stars, hearts and circles, a pink skirt, white sneakers, which had pink at the front and pink laces.

“Morning, cousin.” Stephanie told me as I gave a small nod and took another bite.

“Hey, Steph. Pretty early to be out and about, don’t you think?” In response to that, she shrugged and responded. “You know what they say – the early bird gets the worm.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” We both gave a small chuckle at that as I took another bite in the apple.

“That reminds me – sorry for waking you up so early. The girls and I have to tell you something important and cool that we found last night.”

“Oh?” I asked with a curious tone – what exactly did they find?

“You’ll see – it has to do with Olivia’s research.”

“What does Olivia have to do with any of this?” I asked before taking another bite out of my nearly-finished apple.

“Well… for some reason – Olivia’s been very busy on proving a theory that according to her: ‘Is real’.” Stephanie explained as I raised my eyebrows curiously.

“Is she performing another experiment that might fail or something…?” I asked and was a little bit worried since Liv could go… over-board sometimes with her projects.

“Well… not exactly. It’s best I take you so you can see for yourself… you’ll find it pretty interesting.” Stephanie told me and I thought about it.

Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I decided to shrug and smile. Who knows? It might be fun.

“Great! Let’s get going then! Also, again… sorry for waking you up.” She apologized but I raised my hand and took another bite from my apple.

After swallowing the small pieces, I spoke once again. “It’s fine, Steph. If anything… you saved me from getting back in that weird dream.”

“Weird dream?” She asked me as we both started walking towards Olivia’s house while I continued to explain my dream. “Yeah, it was so strange, Steph… first, I had to choose a bunch of weapons and then…”

**_(Meanwhile – Olivia’s P.O.V.)_ **

“Just remember to call us on the phone if you need anything, hun! We’ll see you tonight!” My mom yelled from downstairs as I was currently brushing up my brown wave hair in the mirror.

“Gotcha, Mom! See you tonight with Dad!” In response to that, I heard the door opening and closing soon afterwards. And… once again, I’m the mistress of the house – until tonight comes that is.

I sighed as I finished brushing my hair – not bad. Not bad at all, dear Olivia. Upon placing the brush down, I stared at my clothes to see if anything was out of proportion.

“Hmm… nope. Definitely nothing out of the ordinary… good. Now then, time to get back to my journal and continue proving my theories on the existence of other places in the universe.”

That’s right – you heard me all loud and clear: I’m currently researching and studying to see if there were other worlds out there… I know to some it might sound crazy but I refuse to listen.

How did my research on finding out if other worlds were real began exactly – well, it all started yesterday after I waved goodbye to my friends. I was walking home when all of a sudden, a mysterious voice ushered me to come towards the park: inside the hole in a tree.

At first, I was acting all stubborn… but then the voice spoke to me and began to attract me towards the hole – crazy, I know... Upon entering it, I discovered some kind of shrine with a book. It was titled: ‘Different worlds in the Universe – Do they exist or not?’

I didn’t know what to say about that – did this book belong to someone or was it originally placed her for someone to find? I had no idea… at the start, I was planning to take it back to the library… but… I didn’t want to part with it for some reason. It was like some kind of mystic power was forbidding me to take the book to the library.

So, I did the rational thing and took it home while hiding it from my parents. Once I got to my bedroom, I began to read and didn’t stop at all – it was amazing! I didn’t stop reading until I went to bed… but from that point on I didn’t care.

I now want more than ever to see if outside worlds exist and that’s what I’m going to do… I’m not giving up. They are real… we aren’t alone in the universe. They are real.

Thus, here I am… currently reading my book and taking down notes on my notebook. Among these pages, there has to be a way to explore these worlds… I just-

At this moment, I was startled by the doorbell ringing. Hmmm… who could it be? Walking downstairs, I peeped through the porthole and saw my two friends – Mia and Stephanie. For a moment, I thought it was- Actually, never mind that.

I opened the door to let them in as Mia waved at me and Stephanie just smiled. “Hey, Liv… brought her just like you asked.”

Just like I asked… what was she- Oh, yeah! I forgot… I told her to bring Mia over so I can share what I found – though… I wonder if she’ll believe me. She’ll probably think that I’m crazy or something…

“Hi, Liv. Good morning to you.” Mia wished me as I smiled gently. “Same to you, Mia. I presume you came because of what Stephanie told you, right?”

“Mhm… but where are Andrea and Emma? Stephanie said that you all found something together last night.”

My eyes widened as I facepalmed – ugh, I’m such an idiot. “Well… not all of the girls. Just myself… sorry about that. I didn’t know what I was talking about when I asked Stephanie to go and fetch you.”

“Umm… no need to apologize?” Mia stated with a confused look on her face – she was no doubt wondering what to do.

“Guess, I didn’t hear what she told me to say… sorry, Liv.” Stephanie apologized but I raised my hand. “Don’t worry, Steph… if anything, it’s my fault for misleading you.”

“We’re friends… not enemies. We should never pick fights with each other no matter what. In any event, Liv… what exactly is this research you are doing right now?”

Well, the moment of the truth is here…

“What I’m about to show you might make you think that I’m crazy but I’m not… I just ask you both to believe me and not call me out when I explain. Please…” I pleaded with them as they looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

“Umm… sure, Liv?”

“We’ll try and sit it until the end… no promises though.” Mia told me as I gave a gentle smile at her. “Thank you… I promise you that it will be worth it.”

“I hope it is, Liv.” Mia told me as all three of us walked upstairs and I was slowly praying that they listen to what I was about to share…

**_(Mia’s P.O.V. – Inside the bedroom.)_ **

“So, what exactly is it that you want to show us, Liv?” I asked her with a curious look on my face – Steph was sitting next to me on the bed as Olivia sat in her chair while holding some kind of book.

“Well… first things first – are you guys familiar with the theory of the multiverse?”

That was… an unexpected question. I was somewhat familiar with its concept but Steph… not really sure.

“Well… not really sure if I remember it right but it’s more than just one planet or place. Why do you ask, Liv?”

She paused and smiled nervously. “Well… what if I told that it wasn’t just a theory. But the truth?”

Both of us were taken aback by this – what did she mean by… ‘the truth’?

“Liv… are you okay?” Stephanie asked gently.

Olivia nodded with a gentle smile. “I’m fine, guys. But what I told you is the truth… there is more than just one world in the universe.”

“Huh!?” Both of us blurred out.

In response to that, she passed the book to us and we read the title on: Different Worlds in the Universe – Do they exist or not?

“Umm… Liv? Where did you find this book exactly?” Steph asked – curious on the matter as was I as well.

“Well… yesterday after I bid you guys farewell… I found myself drawn to the park inside a hole in the tree where a shrine was laying. There – sitting on the pedestal – was this book.”

“Uh-huh… and then?” I asked.

“Well… at first, I wanted to return it to the library since it no doubt had an owner or something like that… but the thing is nobody’s name was written on it. So… I kind of took it home and started to read it until bedtime.” She explained but none of had an idea on what to say on the matter.

“Okay… okay… okay… first – you say that this book holds the secret to the existence of other worlds in the universe, correct?” Steph asked and Liv gave a small nod.

“And you invited us here because you wanted to prove to us that the theory is real…?” I asked and she gave a small nod. “Somewhat… but mainly because I know that there are outside worlds beside Heartlake City. I want you and the rest of the girls to help me find them… please.” She pleaded with us.

Okay… that was beyond a doubt the most absurd and weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life. No way was I believing any of this… I hate to say it but this time Liv is off her rocker. There’s no way outside worlds can exist just because of what a book told her. No way was I going to do this…

“No.” I told her immediately as Liv’s face became one of shock and heartbreak. “B-but… Mia…”

“I said ‘no’, Olivia. I’m not going to help you with this silly project… whatever that book told you obviously made you obsessive with this fantasy of yours. I refuse to be a part of it…”

“B-but…” Tears began to leak out of her eyes as she looked at us with pleading looks.

Having enough of this, I sighed and got up to leave. “Steph, are you coming…?”

“B-but… g-girls… I know that other worlds exist… I just know they do… please… s-stay… I can prove it to you…” She pleaded as tears began to fall from her eyelids.

My answer was firm and it seems that Steph made her mind as well as began to get up. “I’m with Mia on this one, Liv… no way that book is real. Whoever wrote it must have been off his rocker… I’m sorry, Liv… but you are alone on this silly fantasy of yours.”

She followed as Liv began to cry silently. “B-but g-guys… y-you p-promised me…” She tearfully called out to us but all I could do was sigh. “Sorry, Liv… but I’m not buying it. Hope you can get over this little obsession soon and come out to hang with the all of us. If you change your mind, we’ll be waiting in the park.”

Both of us exited the door as Olivia began to cry heavily – guess we really made her cry… but it was for her own good. No way that this silly dream of hers was real… it was completely fictional if you ask me.

Exiting the house, Stephanie sighed heavily and looked at me with sad eyes – Olivia’s wailing noises were still heard from the inside of her room. “Sorry that I dragged you into this, Mia. My fault for even comprehending her silly ideas…”

“It’s fine, Steph… it ain’t you fault. I just hope Liv can get over that stupid idea of proving to us that other worlds exist…”

“Maybe after a long crying, she might get over this and come to her senses.” I gave her a sigh as I massaged my temple. “We can only hope, Steph…” I told her.

“In any event… let’s go to the park and see if Emma or Andrea have arrived. They’ll be dying to know about this.”

“Sounds like a plan… maybe we’ll need their help in resolving this thing.”

Both us started walking away from Liv’s house as we continued to talk about the rest of the girls and what they were doing at this very moment. What Steph and I weren’t unaware was that it this very moment Olivia was looking at us through the window with an angry look and tears in her eyes.

**_(Olivia’s P.O.V.)_ **

I stared at my ‘friends’ as they walked away from my house… h-how could they… all I wanted was for them to help me in proving my theory about the other worlds and they turned their backs on me…

All I could do was sit down onto the floor and cry some more… I j-just wanted to prove to them and everyone that the other worlds exist… yet no one believes me… they all think I’m crazy… And I began to cry some more…

What I didn’t even sense was that at this very moment – darkness. Pure black darkness was engulfing my heart from the inside… it started out small but then it began to spread more and more…

They abandoned me… all I asked from them was to help me in my research and they turned a blind eye…

My crying stopped as I began to get more and more angrier at my ‘friends’ betrayal. I didn’t even sense a dark purple aura surrounding me and my body.

They… they will pay… I’ll make them pay… all I wanted was help yet you chose to turn your backs on me… I’ll make you all pay…

Getting up, I clenched my fists and my face morphed into anger. “I’ll make you pay… my former ‘friends’!” I declared as my lips twisted into a smirk.

The dark aura was soon gone as I walked over to the door and left the room… if nobody wants to help me find the outside worlds, then I will do myself.

Nobody will stop me… especially you, Mia.

I will prove to you all that I am not crazy…

I will open the door and travel forward…

I am not scared of the darkness…

I am not afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!


	3. Chapter 2: Start of the Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!

Chapter 2: Start of the Nightmare 

**_(Stephanie’s P.O.V.)_ **

After leaving Olivia’s house, our destination was the Heartlake Park where the rest of our friends were… hopefully. They might still not even be up at this time – maybe they were sleeping.

While walking, I was still thinking about the conversation that occurred between myself, Mia and Olivia… all that talk about other worlds existing and whatnot simply because our friend read about it in a book of some kind was too good to be true. I didn’t believe it at all.

Despite all of that, I kinda of felt a little bit guilty that we silenced Olivia like that… but honestly – can you blame any of us? The way she spoke about other worlds and the multiverse theory being real was way too crazy if you ask me.

I just hope Olivia gets over this silly obsession so we can go back to our normal lives as soon as possible. Even if she told and suggest a silly idea like that, Liv was still our friend no matter what…

“Hey, Steph…” My private thoughts were interrupted by Mia who was looking at me with a worried expression. “You okay? You haven’t spoken at all since we left Liv’s house.” She asked me.

“Yeah… just thinking…” I told her.

She smiled sadly. “Let me guess – Olivia, right?” She asked as I nodded.

“Mia… did… we go too far with telling her off?”

In response to that, Mia’s smile disappeared and a frown was formed on her face. “A little… but believe me – we did the right thing. Even if it was somewhat harsh… Now we’ll have to wait and see if Liv will snap out of her little obsession.” She told me.

“Hope she does… can you really believe that she told us about the multiverse theory simply because of what she read in a mysterious book found in the park somewhere?” I told her and she nodded.

“Yeah… there’s absolutely no way that the theory could be real along with outside worlds. She probably just watched a documentary or read something on the Internet… no way its real.”

“Yeah… you have a point. Don’t know why I’m feeling guilty about denying Olivia’s request.” I told her with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Steph. Olivia’s just feeling a little bit… excited about this. We’ll give her a little room and with any luck – she might snap out of her obsession – and things can go back to normal.”

Yeah… Mia’s right. We can’t let this little argument that happened get the best of us. Olivia just needs to get rid of this silly obsession and things will be back to normal.

Time to change topic before things become redundant involving Olivia and her silly obsession.

“Say, Mia… you think the girls are up at this hour?” I asked as Mia looked at the sky – from the looks of things, the sun was still rising even though it was already morning.

“Dunno, Steph. It’s still too early… we haven’t seen anyone yet in the streets. Doubt there are people in the park as well.”

“Couldn’t hurt to look right?” I told her with a smile as she shrugged and replied. “I guess… I just hope that we don’t- Oof!”

My eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the scene in front of me – Mia and I were so busy talking that she accidently bumped into an unknown figure and fell to the ground.

“Mia! You okay?” I asked as I rushed forward to help her get up. She was rubbing her head as I extended a hand for her to grab.

She did whilst continuing to rub her head. “Y-yeah… didn’t know where I was going.” Mia told me as she finished rubbing her head.

We were going to stop and apologize to the person we bumped into when we saw something that wasn’t seen every day:

The person we bumped into was tall and not only that – it was wearing some kind of black cloak with the hood over its head to cover the face. Whoever this mysterious fella was, we didn’t have a clue.

After brushing off the dirt from her top and jeans, Mia turned to look at the stranger whom she bumped accidentally into. “Umm… sorry, sir or madam… I really didn’t see where I was going.” She apologized.

But to our surprise, the figure didn’t spoke or moved at all – he just stared at us like a creepy stalker… weird.

“Well… we’ll just go and leave you alone… sir or madam. G-goodbye.” Mia told the figure with a small smile – from the looks of things, it seems she wanted to end the conversation and get out of her as soon as possible.

I decided to agree with her so I spoke as well. “Yeah… goodbye, sir or madam. Come on, Mia – the park awaits us.” I told her.

“Right… goodbye.” She said before we both waved at the cloaked figure and walked away from the scene.

I hate to admit it but the cloaked person was a literal weirdo… I’ve never seen someone like that before in Heartlake City. He/she didn’t move or speak with us at all… strange. I wonder if Mia is on the same mind as I am…

Both of us remained silent as we just came towards the Heartlake Park entrance – I wonder if Emma or Andrea were already waiting for us…

**_(Later – at a quiet area near the river: Mia’s P.O.V.)_ **

No luck… Andrea and Emma weren’t in the park – makes sense since it was still too early for them to show up. So, what we did was find a nice spot near the river to relax while we wait for our friends. With some luck, Liv might join us and we can have some fun before noon hits.

Steph was sitting at a nearby bench and looking at her phone while I was currently laying on the grass and thinking about things – mainly, our encounter with the person wearing the black cloak.

Who and what did he/she wanted? The person didn’t move or flinch at all… I wonder if it was human at all or did I just imagine the situation… no clue whatsoever.

Hope that I don’t meet the mysterious figure yet again – he/she was very weird and a little bit creepy if I’m being honest. Crossing my fingers mentally that it won’t happen at all. Perhaps a change of topic will get rid of this moody nature hanging over my head:

For example, where were Emma and Andrea exactly? I know its still too early for them to come but I was hoping that Steph and myself would be able to get some quality time bonding with those two. Plus, I wanted to tell them about the incident with Olivia…

“Hey, Mia?” Steph asked me a question as I looked up to see that she was still sitting on the bench and typing on her phone – wonder what she wanted.

“Yeah?”

“Did… by chance the weather forecast predict a storm today?”

“No… its supposed to be clear and sunny. Why do you ask?” I asked while looking at her confusingly.

“Well… I’ve just read about a suspicious weather report that some parts of Heartlake City have a storm that’s currently ongoing which is weird seeing as how the sky right now is-”

Unfortunately, Steph couldn’t finish since growling noise came out from nowhere. Looking up, we saw gusts of black clouds cover the blue sky and the rising sun completely… weird. It wasn’t supposed to be raining today.

Heavy and cold wind began to pick as I got up from the ground. “Where did this wind come from…?” Steph asked as she stood up from the bench.

“I haven’t a clue at all, Steph…” I told her.

The wind blew in our bodies as we felt its cold embrace. “Ugh… it’s freezing cold.” I stated while rubbing my arms – where did this wind come from?

Suddenly, it began to pick up for some reason. “Wh-what’s going on!?” Steph yelled.

“I don’t know! Look, let’s just get out of here and find a place to hide!” I suggested with Stephanie nodding immediately.

“Lead the way, girl! I’m right behind you!”

Taking her hand, both of us ran away to find a safe place to camp until this storm dies down… but from the looks of things – it seems that it’s getting more and more intense.

I didn’t want to admit it but I was getting a little bit worried and scared – hope nothing serious happens. Especially to the town and my friends. Speaking of them – are Olivia, Emma or Andrea safe? Hopefully we’ll be able to find them before things get worse…

“Mia, any idea where we can stay until this storm blows?” Steph asked me as we continued to run to safety.

“No idea… but if we continue onward – we can- wait… Olivia!” I yelled as my eyes widened at the scene in front of me – standing a few feet away was no other than Olivia with her back turned completely.

“Wait… Liv!? She’s here!?” Steph asked me as she looked onward and gasped in surprise.

I nodded as both ran to her – she still had her back turned so I don’t know if she heard us coming since we were running up to her.

“Liv, we found you… but what are you doing here? There’s a storm going on right now and you’re supposed to be in a safe place instead of being outside! Liv, what were you thinking!?” I asked in a harsh and disappointed tone since it was dangerous for any of us to be out in a time like this.

Surprisingly, Liv didn’t pay any attention to that and just looked at the sky. “I bet it must have felt satisfying to turn my offer down, you traitors…” She suddenly told us.

D-did I hear that right… did she just call us traitors? For what exactly…?

“L-liv… what are you talking about? Traitors – us? Why do you think we’ve betrayed you?” Steph asked – it seems she heard the words loud and clear.

“You know what I mean! You didn’t want to help me at all – a true friend would have stayed and supported my idea to search for other worlds!” She declared.

I can’t believe she’s still going on with that idea about the multiverse theory at a time like this! Can’t Olivia realize what’s going on right now?

“Liv! This isn’t a joke! We didn’t betray or stopped being your friends! We just told you the truth no matter how harsh it is!” I explained with my goal being to get some sense into her head.

Unfortunately, she didn’t listen to me. “The truth is that you were never my friends! If you were, you would have supported me and my plans to see if other worlds exist!” She declared before turning around to face us.

From the looks of things, everything was normal about Olivia but her orange eyes seemed blank and that angry look on her face wasn’t helping at all.

“Liv, we’re your friends! We didn’t betray you!” Steph told her but she refused to listen to us once again.

“Liar! But it doesn’t matter now! We’re finally going to be free!” Olivia declared as her lips twisted into a smile.

“Liv, enough games! We need to get out of here!” I told her as I realized that the storm was picking up.

“Get out of here…? Why? We can finally leave and explore the outside worlds…” Liv declared as a mysterious pool of darkness began to wrap itself around her feet.

Steph and I were in shock – what was going on with Liv and why was she acting like this?

“LIV!” I yelled as I ran to save her before something bad could happen – unfortunately, the darkness rapped itself around my legs as well.

“MIA! LIV!” Steph yelled in a scared tone as she began to cry while I continued to reach Liv who pulled out her hand for me to grab.

“Guys… the darkness is nothing to be afraid of. Join me and soon we’ll finally have a chance to visit the outside worlds!” She declared with her smile still there.

“Liv, this is wrong! There’s nothing good about darkness! Please… stop this now! We need to get out of here!” I told her but she still stood there and continued to smile.

“Why struggle against fate, Mia? It’s impossible… we can finally leave and explore… together.” She told me but I didn’t want to listen.

Eventually, the darkness enveloped us both with everything becoming dark and black all of a sudden. I couldn’t hear anyone or see anything – are Liv and Steph okay?

Wait… what’s that coming into my face? It seems… like a bright light of some kind? It started out small but soon it got bigger and bigger… until it filled my vision completely.

I was able to see everything clear yet again – but where was…?

“Mia!” Steph yelled as she rushed forward to hug me as did I as well – from the looks of things, she was still crying.

“I’m here, Steph… don’t worry. I’m here.” I reassured her whilst continuing to cry – weird… is it just me or does one of hands feel heavier than usual?

“I… was so scared that something bad might have happened to you… like it did with Olivia…”

Wait… what? Olivia… wasn’t she here? I released myself from Steph’s friendly embrace to search for her – where was she…?

“Liv! LIV! LIV!” I yelled in the hopes that she would hear me and come out from wherever she was but that wasn’t the case.

Tears began leaking from my eyes but they didn’t have a chance to fall to the ground as Steph interrupted my thoughts once more. “Mia… where did you get the key-shaped sword?” She asked me.

I turned to look at her with a confused look on my face as I wondered what exactly she was talking about before she pointed at one of my hands. Looking down, I stared in awe as a strange-key shaped weapon with a silver blade and a golden handle. Yet, the teeth were shaped like a crown while a keychain of a mouse head hanged from the pommel of the weapon.

I’ve never seen a weapon like this before and I’m pretty sure neither has Steph due to the confused look on her face. What is it exactly?

“Mia… w-where did that weapon? How did you get it?” Steph asked as I continued to stare at it. “I… haven’t a clue…” I admitted honestly.

As I stared more at the mysterious weapon in my hand, I suddenly forgot about the situation that Steph and myself were in right now. Only after the heavy wind got stronger and blew in my body did I remember what was going on.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I stared back at Steph who was still wondering about the key-shaped weapon. “Oh, right… Steph, snap out of it! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!”

Seems like my yelling worked – she snapped out of her ‘awed’ state and looked at me. “R-right… Sorry! But where do we-”

But she couldn’t finish due to the wind picking up very quickly and blowing in both our bodies. Where is it coming from exactly!? – A question that I didn’t get a chance to answer due to Steph screaming and being thrown towards my location.

My eyes widened as I prepared to catch her but the heavy wind crashed herself into my body and both of us were sent flying into the air…

…into our fatal and deadly fate.

Someone… anyone… help us… please… help us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!


	4. Chapter 3: The Refugee World known as Traverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!

Chapter 3: The Refugee World known as Traverse

**_(Nobody’s POV – Unknown Location)_ **

A small batch of wind collided with the unconscious body of Mia as she was laying somewhere unknown in a dark alleyway. Soft groans came out of her mouth as she began to rise up and rub her eyes. “Ugh… w-where am I…?” The girl with dark red hair wondered to herself as she stood up and looked around – her current status was anything but calm.

“H-hello? Anyone? Hello? Liv, Steph! Andrea, Emma… anyone? Girls... please… don’t be… girls…” She wrapped herself in a hug and began to cry.

Many things were going through her mind right now – the first one was sadness (she was all alone in an unknown alleyway and her friends weren’t around at all); the second one was confusion (where in Heartlake City was she and why was she supposed to be dead?); the third one was anger (at the mysterious storm that was responsible for separating her from her friends and stranding her in a dark deserted alley somewhere that wasn’t her home).

Mia didn’t stop crying for a while and she wasn’t moving from the spot – the young girl needed some time to calm down and figure out what her next move will be exactly. But now she had to release all the negative emotions outside from her body before focusing on anything else.

The crying continued for a while – maybe 2 to 5 minutes and eventually Mia ended it and wiped the snot away from her nose while rubbing her red-colored bloodshot eyes. Once that was over, she stood up and sighed heavily. “No use in shedding out anymore tears that I’ve already have to… I have to find out where I am and see if anything of my friends are alive and well. First though, how I do I get out of this alleyway?” She asked herself while looking around for an exit of any kind. There was only one pathway to take and that was to proceed forward – without any hesitation she took a couple of steps and left the alleyway.

But what she got when she found herself out of the alleyway wasn’t what she was expecting at all: a square that was brightly lit-up and filled with buildings that were styled like it was the 19-th century. This place was definitely not Heartlake City at all…

“W-where am I…? This is definitely not Heartlake City at all…” Mia commented as she looked around for anything that was remotely familiar to her yet nothing was unfortunately. “I’m lost… this isn’t my home at all…” She told herself with a sad look on her face.

“Another arrival in Traverse Town…?” A female voice spoke as it startled Mia unexpected – who was it that spoke the voice?

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… I was just inquiring if you are a new arrival to Traverse Town. Also, turn around – I’m behind you.” The female voice answered.

Mia turned her head and came face to face with another girl whose long hair was colored dark blue with both purple and pink streaks while her eyes were purple. As for attire it consisted of a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt with a pink bow, a purple skirt with a pink star on it, purple legwarmers with the tops of them being pink and black shoes.

“Oh, h-hello… pleased to meet you, Miss… Ummm?” Mia didn’t know the person’s name and was immediately embarrassed.

“Twilight Sparkle. And you are…?” The girl known as Twilight inquired Mia who felt a little bit scared and shy at the newcomer but nevertheless answered. “Mia. Where exactly did you say I am?” The red-haired girl asked.

“Traverse Town – basically it serves as a hub for all individuals who have lost their worlds to the darkness. If you’ve just arrived at this very moment, that means that the light of your world has been snuffed out.” Twilight explained to which Mia’s mind immediately blocked.

Her world has been snuffed out… meaning it has been…? No, no, no! This had to be a dream… it had to be! There was no way that Heartlake City was destroyed! It was impossible! Please… it had to be a dream.

“No… no, no! Please tell me that it isn’t true! Please!” Mia pleaded as she felt very close on the verge of tears once again but she kept them in since she was praying that Twilight’s words weren’t true.

Yet he fears were confirmed as Twilight nodded somberly. “I’m afraid so… your world has been overtaken by the darkness and now it has been snuffed out of existence. Same as mine and other people’s…” She answered.

Mia’s world was completely shattered now – her friends were gone along with her world as well… this had to be a nightmare… it just had to be… She was trying so hard to keep the tears from leaking but it was proving to be a challenge.

“No, no… please… just… I don’t want this…” Mia admitted as Twilight sighed before placing an arm on her shoulder. “I wish that it wasn’t real but unfortunately this isn’t a nightmare. It’s the truth… I’ve been living in this town for more than a year and I miss my friends each and every day. I hope that I might reunite with them once my world gets restored but right now, I’m feeling doubtful.” She admitted.

Mia didn’t bother to hear her and instead continued to hold the tears in her without releasing them. “I… I just need some time to myself to think through all of this. Is there anyone that give me directions on where I can go?” The red-head asked as Twilight nodded before pointing at a shop with yellow neon lights and a sign titled ‘Accessory Shop’. “In that store, a man by the name of Cid will be able to give you the necessary info that you’ll need for getting around Traverse Town.” She explained as Mia nodded thankfully.

“Thank you for the information, Twilight. I appreciate it.” Mia thanked her while Twilight nodded back with a smile. “My pleasure. If you need any other pieces of info for certain characters that you might need, Cid will be able to help you out. I mostly go to him whenever I need help.” She finished saying.

“Good to hear… thanks for pointing me in the right direction.” Mia and Twilight told their goodbyes before heading off in separate directions. The red-head stood in front of the Accessory Shop and released a heavy sigh before pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

Once in, her eyes scanned the area – there was a fireplace, a couch with a coffee table, a counter that displayed a crystal inside a glass box and a man with blonde hair manning it. He wore what seemed to be a simple white t-shirt and blue baggy pants with an orange waistband to hold them.

“That you, Leon?” The man turned around to see who it was but immediately frowned upon seeing Mia. “Aww, it’s only a little kid.” He commented which made the red-head pout a bit.

“Hey! I’m only 12 years old… are you by any chance Cid?” She asked as the man nodded with a grin. A pair of goggles were wrapped around his forehead.

“Yep. Owner of this shop which serves as a cover up for my real one… so, what can I do for ya?” Cid inquired to the girl whose home was destroyed and wiped off the map.

Mia didn’t know where to begin to be honest. “Well… ummm… to be honest, sir – I’m not sure where to begin. This day has been nothing but bad luck and I feel really awful, sir.” She explained as Cid stroked the toothpick that he was chewing in his mouth.

“Whoa, whoa. Simmer down, little one. Take a deep breath and calm down.” Cid advised her in a fatherly tone as Mia attempted to do that but it was a hard challenge since she was still feeling down due to the loss of her world thanks to the storm.

Cid must have noticed it and invited her to sit down on the couch. “Why not take a seat and get your head straight? Sounds like you’ve had a rough day.” He told her.

Mia nodded thankfully at Cid’s offer and sat down on the couch. “Thank you, sir… I’m grateful. I just hope I’m not intruding or anything like that.” She said but Cid shook his head and thought nothing of it. “Don’t go thinking like that, little one. If anything, I’m glad I have some customers… I tell ya – Traverse Town has been nothing but a ghost town for a couple of weeks… ever since them darn Heartless started reappearing again... Ugh, what a mess.” He told her.

“Heartless…? What are those?” Mia inquired to an astonished Cid who scratched the back of his head before continuing to speak. “A newcomer, huh? Well, can’t say I blame ya for not knowing who they… basically, they are the darkness that come out of people’s hearts.” The owner of the shop explained to a shocked Mia.

This was definitely a Nightmare – one that she might never wake up from. What kind of world did she find herself on exactly?

“Darkness… and people’s hearts?” Mia asked once more as Cid nodded yet again. “Yeah… ain’t it a bummer? This town has been under lockdown ever since due to the Heartless activity increasing and such. People are scared to come out of their homes and for good reason… we’ve been fighting a nonstop war against the creatures for about a decade or so. No close to winning that’s for sure…” He explained as Mia nodded slowly.

What surprised her is how long these people have been holding their own against the darkness and these Heartless… wait, these creatures… were they the exact same ones that had been appearing in her dreams? If so… what did they want with her?

“Umm… Mister Cid, about these ‘Heartless’ – what are they after exact?” Mia inquired even though she wasn’t prepared for the answer that was to be revealed.

Cid scratched his nose and wondered if he should say anything to the girl since she had already experienced the loss of her home and didn’t need to be traumatized anymore than she already was. But she did have a right to know what this town was dealing with exactly…

“Well, they are after one thing – hearts. To satisfy their hunger… they often appear on different worlds and pray on unsuspecting individuals whose hearts shine bright. Once they find their desired victim, they attack him… and steal his/her heart. What remains of them is a newborn Heartless which fills up their ranks and allows them to pursue more and more hearts.” Cid explained to a horrified Mia.

More Heartless can be created!? Hearts can be stolen!? What kind of Nightmare did she end up in exactly!? This was a bad dream… it had to be a dream…

“No… no… this is all a dream… it has to be… it has to be…” Mia told herself but Cid sighed and shook his head. “I’m not kidding, kid. This is the real world unfortunately and not a nightmare. Count yerself lucky that you didn’t run into any Heartless yet.” The blond-haired man told her and chewed on his toothpick yet again.

Oh, yes… she should count herself lucky that she didn’t run into any Heartless yet… oh, how lucky she was! She only lost her world and her friends to the darkness… yes, she was indeed the luckiest person in the world! Ugh, right now Mia was feeling so depressed…

Cid didn’t speak anymore and decided to give the kid some breath – he could tell that she was feeling down at this very moment. And hardly who could blame her… her world was destroyed by the darkness and she is no doubt all alone without either friends or family. The poor thing… he wondered if-

Just then, the doors to the Accessory Shop were pushed opened as a young woman stepped inside. Her brown-colored hair was tied up into a long brand with a red bow to hold it while her eyes were emerald green. Her attire consisted of a pink and red dress with a lilac belt around her waist and some brown boots.

Cid grinned at the person that had just entered his shop. “Hey, Aerith. Everything going well so far?” The owner asked the young woman whose name was apparently Aerith.

She nodded but her face was serious. “Same old… but this is rather important since it concerns our survival… I’ve picked up the mysterious source – the power of the Keyblade. It’s arrived, Cid!” She stated in a rather joyful tone as Cid’s eyes widened.

“Aerith, are you serious? Tell me that this isn’t a joke! Tell me it isn’t a joke!” Cid pleaded with her and hoped that she was being serious about the Chosen One arriving.

Aerith nodded with a small smile on her face. “I’m not kidding, Cid. Leon has called us all for a little meeting so we can discuss next steps. Normally, you are busy with the shop but this is kind of important since- Oh! Who is the little girl?” The woman asked with a curious expression upon seeing Mia who immediately tensed up.

Aerith was surprised by how she acted and looked at Cid for answers. “She’s a newcomer to Traverse Town… the poor thing is easily startled by the looks of it… she’s lost her world to the darkness…” Cid explained quietly to Aerith who nodded and walked over to the girl slowly.

She waved hello and smiled. “Hello there. Pleased to meet you, Miss… Ummm…?” Aerith didn’t know the newcomer’s name unfortunately.

“M-mia… are you a friend of mister Cid?” Mia asked Aerith who nodded before her face morphed into a sympathetic one. “Yes… Cid has been a close friend of ours ever since our home was destroyed nearly a decade ago… my condolences for your loss, Mia… to see your home destroyed by the Darkness unexpectedly is indeed a heavy burden. I wish I could help out in some way… though if you ever need a person to talk with, my friends and I will offer advice in any way we can.” She assured Mia who still felt down but nevertheless nodded.

Even though she had just met her, Aerith seemed like a kind of person that she could trust… she seemed like a proper mother-figure. The brunette-haired woman decided to give Mia some room and went back to speak with Cid.

“The poor thing… she definitely seems out of it. Where did you find her?” Aerith inquired to Cid who scratched his nose. “She entered my store before you came, Aerith. Didn’t have a darn clue on what the Heartless are… so my guess is that she lived on a world that was completely ignorant of interstellar space travel, the outside worlds and the Heartless.” He replied.

“It certainly seems to be the case… so, shall we get going?” Aerith asked Cid who nodded. “Yea… but what about the kid? Ain’t feeling right leaving her here all alone if I’m being honest, Aerith…” The owner of the shop told her.

Aerith suddenly realized that. “Oh… I didn’t really think about it, to be honest. Hmmm… maybe we should get Leon to come here so we can discuss things?” The brunette suggested.

Cid scratched his nose before answering. “Well… yea. That works… just hope he doesn’t scare the poor kid with his moodiness.” In response to that, Aerith just shrugged. “You know how he is these days… a lot has happened and we can’t change that. All we can do right now is find where the Keybearer is and explain the situation to him/her.” She replied.

“Yea, I know that… whelp, what are we waiting for? Let’s go and fetch Leon so we can get this little meeting away.” Cid said to Aerith who nodded before responding. “Be right back… can you keep an eye on Mia while I fetch Leon and Yuffie?”

“Sure, don’t worry. Go ahead and fetch our pals.” Cid told her as Aerith nodded once more before leaving the store to collect both Leon and Yuffie. Mia noticed this and was confused. “Ummm… where is Miss Aerith going?” She asked.

“Oh, just to fetch some friends of ours… she’ll be back in a couple of minutes, don’t worry.” Cid assured her as Mia nodded before returning to being quiet.

The red-head wondered who these friends of Aerith and Cid’s were and what they were like exactly. Maybe they were friendly…? Who knows? Mia had to wait and see when Aerith returned… maybe… just maybe… they’ll be able to help her out with her problems.

**_(Unknown time and world…)_ **

Her eyelids cracked open slowly as her orange-colored eyes scanned the area while her eyes picked up sounds of a waterfall or several. Olivia sat up as she rubbed her head and wondered where she was at this very moment.

“H-hello…?” She said to no one in particular and looked around for any signs of life to which there was none. From the looks of it, she was on somekind of stone ground…

“This isn’t Heartlake City… where am I exactly?” Olivia inquired yet received no answer. She just continued to look around lost and confused.

Eventually, she got a little bit scared and hugged herself. “I… don’t want to be alone…” She admitted and shivered in fear.

Yet she was unaware that she was being watched by a mysterious woman dressed in black and carrying a mysterious staff with an orb at the top. She had come out to investigate the commotion and the source that she had detected… as it turns out, it was only a little girl.

The woman scoffed and was about to return back to her usual business inside her headquarters when she stopped and thought about the new arrival. Hmmm, what to do in a situation like this…?

Maybe she should send her somewhere so she could deal with her own messes? No, that would draw unnecessary attention and would ruin her plans…

She had a feeling that she was going to regret this but she decided on bringing the girl inside her castle… she wasn’t cut out to be a caretaker but who cares about? This may bring some benefit to her…

With her mind made up she turned her attention back to the shivering girl and prepared to go have a little chat with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Lego Friends - they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the Lego GROUP.  
> Only the idea for the story!


End file.
